leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aatrox/@comment-31139956-20170308111142/@comment-31139956-20170308203956
@Krufix I'm pretty sure you are one of those guys, who doesn't know basic game concepts, else I can't imagine you actually take your statement seriously. His passive IS a brutal nerf even if u see some extra numbers thrown in there. You get a measly 28 AD for "free" at lvl18 for a tradeoff of permanent attack speed and a conditional revive buff. And yes that is a NERF. You can only keep those stats for a short amount of time while u trade with champions. You lose clear speed, you lose tower taking speed, you lose speed while taking objectives like Nashor, Herald. And even if he is slightily better now for dueling because of the extra AD, the whole thing is so conditional, so telegraphed, that it's the easiest thing to bait or play around. I'm pretty sure you don't understand how healing works in this game (or any other that has resistances as modifyng factors in it). The amount of EFFECTIVE HEALING is increased by resistances and not by health. Health is a buffer, it doesn't make you take less damage it only increases the amound of damage you CAN take. And by changing the scaling to HP they did actually nerf this skill, because now you HAVE to build a buffer on him to do the SAME healing as before. But in tradeoff, you naturally build less damage, because of 6 slots. And more HP items usually mean you have to sacrifice good resistance items (like GA, thorn, FH, maw). And because of shifting to more HP less resistances your healing becomes less effective overall. So yes, it's a nerf. If you wanted to build more HP as old Aatrox you could and still get the same amount of HP and healing while actually having more damage. If numbers were changed on this skill to like 8-10% missing health scaling then MAYBE I'd say it's slightly better. But you are still lacking in damage compared to pre-rework. On Blades of Torment physical damage change, you guys absolutely make no sense. You say it's a buff, because now you can stack armor pen on him so the skill actually does damage. First you're saying that he is now better if built with health items, now you are saying you gotta build pen items to do damage. You can't do both mang. So what you are left with is basically this: you gotta chose which skill you want to become obsolete late game. By building armpen you gut your W and will be blown up in every TF after you do your ability rotation. If you build HP you will have no damage, cuz all your kit is physical now. Some justify building cleaver now, but for what? You have 2 aoe physical damage skills, both have a very small area and will not likely hit more then 2 enemies in a TF. Plus the old double scaling made Guinsoo (or Gundblade in some matchups) a very effective buy for him, giving nice scaling on E in late, so it didn't fell off. Oh and btw new passive doesn't increase E damage when it's active because E scales on bonus AD, so even less synergy between skills in the kit.